La última vez
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Cuando alguien a quien quieres resulta dañado todo cobra un sentido diferente, da igual el peligro, la vida o la muerte. Nada importa si tienes oportunidad de salvar a esa persona.


**Disclimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jose Antonio Cotrina.

**Nota de la autora: **Bien, esta historia está aquí por algo y es que hoy cumple años una psicópata muy maja a la que quiero mogollón; que ya casi nos conocemos desde hace dos años y que jo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y ella cada vez es más vieja. En fin ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Sombras en la oscuridad que se ríen de ti, como un recordatoria que te dice que están ahí porque hay luz; que te susurran maliciosamente que no tendrás oportunidad de ver la luz, que si mañana despiertas vivo tan solo contemplarás una burda imitación de lo que significaba en la Tierra.

Insomnio dentro de una pesadilla, irónicamente el hecho de no poder escapar de ella es uno de los motivos por los que no consigues conciliar el sueño.

Los aullidos de los lobos cesaron hace rato, pero están grabados a conciencia en tu cerebro y en tu cabeza no descansan, como un espectro que persigue a su asesino con el fin de atormentarle hasta el fin de sus días. Y sin embargo ese sonido tiene algo que, al mismo tiempo que te produce escalofríos, te atrae de una manera instintiva, como si fuese un pasado que no recuerdas el que te llamase.

A pesar de todo intentas echarlos de tu cabeza, quizá si empiezas a llevar el hilo de tus pensamientos hacia otro lado cesen. Pero, tras varios intentos fallidos y después de llegar a la conclusión de que si sigues así perderás la cabeza, decides bajar a por un vaso de agua.

Te levantas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no entiendes como los demás pueden dormir, te resulta casi imposible concebir que alguien pueda bajar la guardia en esta ciudad, pero en parte te alegras de que Maddie pueda escapar por unas horas, que si está aquí por culpa tuya al menos no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que tú.

Te sorprendes al ver luz en la planta de abajo y más aún cuando ves que es Adrian el que está sentado y observa ensimismado la llama de una de las velas a una prudente distancia. Tan concentrado está con el vaivén del fuego que no repara en tu presencia hasta que te sientas en el taburete que hay a su lado, ya con el vaso en la mano.

Te observa fijamente durante un instante, después baja la mirada y murmura algo en un tono tan quedo que no llegas a entenderlo.

— No he podido ocultar el miedo…—dice. La última parte es apenas un susurro, aunque jurarías haber entendido un "lo siento".

—Mira, chico, no es tu culpa; —le pones una mano en el hombro y levanta la cabeza, aunque no te mira a los ojos—aunque no se me note yo también tengo miedo.

—¿De veras? —pregunta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Y no solo tengo miedo por mí—continúas—también por Maddie, porque no puedo parar de pensar que es culpa mía que esté aquí y si le pasara algo…—En ese momento se te quiebra la voz, no puedes permitirte pensar de esa manera, sabes que no soportarías que le pasase algo a tu hermana. —Y además ahora tú también eres mi responsabilidad, chico, así que no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada te pase. —dices regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

Se queda en silencio, al principio parece estar asimilando tus palabras, pero de nuevo fija su vista en el fuego y una duda surge en tu cabeza, opacando casi por completo los aullidos.

—¿Qué hay de tu miedo al fuego? —preguntas—¿A qué viene?

Adrian parece avergonzado, sin embargo responde.

—Cuando era pequeño el establo se quemó,—suspira—yo estaba dentro, pero no me pasó nada. Y aunque mis padres aseguraron que no había sido culpa mía yo no estaba tan seguro.

Los ojos le brillan, te das cuenta de que está intentando retener las lágrimas, lágrimas llenas de rabia, de frustración. Te acercas hasta quedar a centímetros de él y cuando hablas lo haces en susurros.

—¿Si te cuento un secreto me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? —Preguntas. Adrian asiente, con las mejillas ardiendo debido a la cercanía. —Bien ¿Recuerdas la manada de lobos que aúlla cada noche? —Esta vez continúas sin esperar respuesta—Yo la sigo oyendo, incluso cuando paran.—te detienes un momento, al final consigues que las palabras que se habían atascado en tu garganta salgan—Realmente creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Yo no creo que estés loco—dice tras un momento de pausa—, solo creo que este sitio saca lo peor de todos nosotros.

Y entonces te acercas aún más a él, movido por un magnetismo mucho mayor que el que ejercen los lobos, no tarda en abandonar la mirada sorprendida y los labios rígidos, para comenzar a dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Tu corazón late a mil por hora, no es la primera vez que das un beso, pero sí la primera que sientes esa atracción por alguien.

Te olvidas por completo de la manada, de los monstruos y de la luna roja por la que estáis aquí. Si hay algo cálido dentro de esta maldita ciudad, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

Aunque eres reacio a separarte de él lo haces. Sería ridículo morir por falta de aire cuando estamos rodeados de monstruos, piensas. El danés está aún más rojo que antes y, aunque mira al suelo, distingues una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sabes, Adrian? —dices, y te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que pronuncias su nombre—La mayoría de las mascotas que tuve murieron por mi culpa, pero te juro que contigo haré un esfuerzo y conseguiré llevarte a casa. — Y tras guiñarle un ojo te levantas y subes escaleras arriba.

_o-O-o_

Envainas la espada verde, ese gesto es tu decisión para no dejar que Adrian muera en esta maldita ciudad; es el desafío que lanzas a Rocavarancolia, venga, que te ataque si quiere; ese gesto es la forma que tienes de intentar limpiar tu conciencia, fuiste tú el que prometió llevarle a casa y por el que salió esa mañana del torreón. No vas a dejar que la ciudad te arrebate nada más; es la última vez que te daña.


End file.
